The Returned of the forgotten Charm One
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: What if magic stopped all of sudden? What if evil of different time and place team up with one evil that can destroy everything accept one team of good? Can this evil defeat this good? Fine out as the journey begins a friendship and family secrets are reveal.


The Returned of One Forgotten

By

Caitlin Knight

Fandom: Power Rangers, Buffy, Angel and Charmed.

I do not nor I haven't own power rangers, Buffy or the others just the plot, and six character that would play a part in this story. However, everything happen in the story of Buffy and Angel happen accept Anya isn't alive in my fanfiction and Tara is alive in my fanfiction. Also, it's been a year since the Dino team have been rangers.

Prologue

He stood there as he watch her sleep. He couldn't help but feel so sad for what he is about to do to her how her World will turn upside down once again. He hated dragging her place to place searching for them but after the last potential slayer was called he was kick off the group, band forever coming back. He fought alone side her for 12 years in she still couldn't let him be there for her. Every night his dreams have gotten worst, the pain he felt didn't go away but his dreams keep going back to them. No matter how hard it was for her to kick him out the group he never felt like he blamed her but understood in someway why she did it and why she didn't want him in the fight anymore. Sometimes he wish she didn't have his mind erase but it could never keep his dreams from coming true. He dreamed about them and wonder what it would be like them again. He felt the urge to cry, his last dream woke him up in pain which startled the young girl in her early 20's to look up at him. She notice he didn't move, he didn't make a sound. She could feel everything that he could feel but his state of shock question what to do next.

She felt him and he didn't respond, she tried what he had taught her if it had happen again but nothing. Her mind begin to race, she was scared, she couldn't focus not when it came to him.

"Xander!" She whisper but he didn't respond, she repeated his name again but nothing she was too scared to think straight. She couldn't allow him to die, she just couldn't not after what they been through.

###################

Tommy Oliver lay awake in his bed when he felt her presence but he knew he wasn't for sure that it was her and why. He felt her for three days now but he couldn't understand because the girl he knew that carry that color was kidnapped by Mesegod. He felt her cry once again for help. It was strong and powerful beyond belief in he knew it had to be her they tried ever attempt to rescue her and every attempt had fell. The rangers were going to try again but Mesegod had sent a message letting them know that if they ever attempt another rescued he will kill her and bury her alive breaking the morphing grid forever. Tommy and the rest stood there quiet, as Mesagod fade away from the screen.

"Dr. O!, what are we going to do? We can't just leave her there what about her parents?" Ethan James asks as the realization hit them like yesterday as he fought the urge from turning green again as his eyes grew green Ethan, Trent and Conner back up as Haley tried calming him down.

Days has past, the other rangers tried to move on without her but it was hard the questions came to real to keep telling them that it was going to be o.k. that he was going to get there yellow back.

Tommy laid down thinking about her and wanting her near him. He felt it again, the power of the green ranger once again had surface, once again his eyes grew green then white, then every color he have been since he was a ranger then it turn green again. He tried everything to fight that urge of becoming evil, every part of his body ache, his head was about to explode. He refuse to give in and he didn't he couldn't move, he could do anything the only thing he could do was scream for dear life like his world depended on it, his screams was so powerful that it shook the roof off his house as his screams where louder and louder his screams reach across the state to San Francisco,

#############

Phoebe Halliwell, was standing on the latter screwing in a lightbulb when the scream she heard turned into a premonition. She saw him being attacked by a man she thought they have banish years ago. She saw him being throwing over the bridge, trying to save a girl dress in yellow and then she saw her face up close as she gasped for air as she couldn't hold her balance Phoebe fell off the latter as Piper heard her she saw her falling down and tried to freeze her sister but it didn't work magic had just stop.


End file.
